Reflective
by Bousan'sHanayome
Summary: After a night spent with Rayne, Sanzo summarizes their relationship and his feelings about it to the sound Feeling Way Too Damn Good by Nickleback. SanzoxOC


**Author's Note: My first one-shot ever! Based on Nickleback's "Feeling Way Too Damn Good". Only because it came on at 1:00 in the morning while I was watching "Gods of War".**

**Title: Reflective**

* * *

The blonde laying sprawled in the sheets blinked sleepily and rolled over. Still groggy, he moved to ensnare the slender form beside him only to realize the bed was empty. Something was missing. Confused for a moment, he lay still; the room seemingly empty of any other presence. He threw the covers back and was just about to go in search of his bedmate when he heard the sounds of water running from inside the bathroom. Figured. He finally admitted how he felt to her and she feels like she had to take a shower. Pulling on the pair of jeans which had been kicked off and thrown into the corner the night before, he sat down at the table and lit a cigarette.

Last night.

He knew that what had happened last night was going to happen sooner or later; it had just been a matter of time. However, as he sat there, staring absentmindedly at her dress, which was laying haphazardly across the back of a chair, he couldn't help thinking that it was wrong. Wrong time, wrong place, and wrong thing. Their relationship, their intimacy, could endanger her even further than she already was. How many demons would be after her now, now that this had happened? He knew this, she knew this, but prior knowledge hadn't stopped last night from coming. He sighed. He was going to have to face her when she emerged from the shower; to tell her what he had resolved to do. Actually, what had he resolved to do? He couldn't tell her there was nothing between them; they both knew that was a lie and he felt horrible just thinking about telling her that. Why she had that affect on him when he could lie to anyone else, he couldn't even begin to comprehend. As he mused to himself, trying to find a way to keep her safe and with him, another sound presently came to his ears. Apparently, she was listening to the radio while in the shower, as the sound was quickly distinguished as a song.

_I missed you so much that I begged you to fly and see me  
You must've broke down 'cause you finally said that you would  
But now that you're here I just feel like I'm constantly dreaming  
Well something's gotta go wrong 'cause I'm feeling' way too damn good_

_For 48 hours I don't think that we left my hotel room  
Should show you the sights 'cause I'm sure that I said that I would  
We gotta make love just one last time in the shower  
Well something's gotta go wrong 'cause I'm feelin' way too damn good_

He blinked and ground out his cigarette in the ashtray. He considered lighting another, but decided against it and instead focused on the music drifting out of the shower. Another thought popped into his mind, and he had to smile. How would the others react to the two of them actually being pleasant to one another later on at breakfast? Imaging the look of Gojyo's face made him laugh.

_And it's like  
Every time I turn around  
I fall in love and find my heart face down and  
Where it lands is where it should  
This time it's like  
The two of us should probably start to fight  
'Cause something's gotta go wrong 'cause I'm feeling way too damn good  
_

Thinking again about her; how she had kissed him, how clumsy the both of them had been, made him smile again. He would keep her safe, he couldn't lose her; not now. He snapped out of his reverie as the door to the bathroom swung open, steam pouring out into the room. A slender figure stepped out, dressed in one of his dress shirts, which only reached her mid-thigh. Rubbing her head with a towel, she flipped her hair over her shoulder only to be ensnared in his embrace, his lips coming to rest on hers. She kissed him passionately for a moment, before pulling away to look him in the eye. She wore a small, sweet smile and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Hey you. What was that for?"

He rested his forehead against hers and sighed. She was his; he was hers, and there was nothing that could destroy that. He realized that now. He gazed into her cobalt eyes and smiled slightly.

"I love you."

She smiled and kissed his nose.

"I love you too, Sanzo."

* * *

**Author's Note: Yay; I did it! My friend Ichigo told me that since my fic, "The Way Home: Atonement", was soo long (8 chapters and going!) that I couldn't write a one-shot fic with a complete plot line. Well, I did it, and now she owes me a new DVD. But please, RR this for me; I want to know what you guys think of it. I might write a SanzoxGoku one-shot later.**


End file.
